For What It's Worth
by 4ever NaruIno
Summary: One man has fallen, He is the dead legacy of the man who he treasured most. 'If only I was worth it...' Not your usual time travel fanfic! with a twist!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own NARUTO._

* * *

'_It's cold...'_ thought a young man as he drifted into the limitless darkness that surrounded him.

'_I can't understand... why can't I protect everyone I hold dear? Is this a curse existence? NO! It can't be...' _ He hugged himself tightly as he thought about the events that lead him to the darknesaround him.

'_If only I was stronger...' _He thought as silence surrounded him and white light engulfed the man.

* * *

(???????)

*Thump* The young man landed on a white room, unconscious. Suddenly a voice called out to him.

"**UZUMAKI NARUTO, AWAKEN AND FACE YOUR JUDGEMENT." **The voice was deep and cold and as it spoke, said man awakened.

"Huh?" Naruto looked around the room and had a look of confusion. "Where am I?" He asked himself.

"**YOU ARE IN LIMBO, THE PLACE OF JUDGEMENT, UZUMAKI NARUTO." **The voice spoke as it appeared in front of Naruto. He was shock at the figure in front of him. He saw the Shinigami.

"W-what?" He stuttered as he look at the shinigami in awe but calmed down as he knew why he was here.

"Shinigami- sama." Naruto said as he kneeled down and bow at him. "I'm dead, am I?" He asked..

"**YES."** It responded as he looked at him blankly.

"I see..." Naruto frowned at this. "Then I accept your judgement to let me suffer eternal torment and pain." He said as he stood up. "I deserved it anyway..." He added.

"**NO."** It answered.

Naruto was surprised. "What? Why?" He asked.

"**NO, IT IS NOT MY DECISION, RATHER, I HAVE SOMETHING PLANNED FOR YOU." **It answered.

This startled Naruto, he then became angry. "What?! What are you talking about? I accepted your judgement to send me to oblivion but you refused and have something planned for me. Isn't it enough to place me there?" He shouted.

"**SILENCE! I CAN ERASE YOUR EXISTAENCE RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW, UZUMAKI NARUTO! KNOW YOUR PLACE!" **He replied, looking at Naruto menacingly.

"O-of course... My bad." He said "May I ask about this plan?"" He asked.

**  
"HMP, THE GODS HAVE REACHED AN... ABSURD DECISION CONCERNING YOU, UZUMAKI NARUTO." **It said.

"What is this... Decision?" He asked.

"**YOU ARE TO BE SENT TO THE PAST, NOT TO SAVE YOUR PATETHIC HOMELAND BUT RATHER, YOU ARE TO BE THE GUARDIAN OF THE CONTINENT, DEFEATING FOES WHO THREATENED THE ENTIRE WORLD. YOU CAN TAKE SOME PEOPLE FROM THAT TIME TO KEEP YOU COMPANY BUT YOU CANNOT MEDDLE AFFAIRS INSIDE VILLAGES. YOU WILL BE OUR LEGACY, UZUMAKI NARUTO."** It explained.

Naruto was shocked. '_To be the legacy of the gods? What kind of sick trick is this?_' "It is too much expectation from the gods, sir." He said as calmly as possible.

It ignored his speech. **"HOWEVER... YOU WILL USE THIS BODY INSTEAD OF THE BODY YOU ARE STUCK IN."** He then spat out a familiar lifeless body to the ground.

Naruto began to shake. "D-D-Dad?" He stuttered as he looked at the lifeless body in front of him.

"**I CANNOT GET YOUR BODY BECAUSE IT IS OR WILL BE EXISTING IN YOUR TIME, WE CANNOT RECREATE YOUR BODY BECAUSE IT WILL ERASE THE JINCHUURIKI FROM EXISTENCE. HOWEVER, MINATO NAMIKAZE IS ANOTHER CASE. HIS BODY IS ERASED FROM THE PHYSICAL PLANE AND INTO MY STOMACH, HIS MIND IS IN ANOTHER DIMENSION NOT EXISTING FROM THE WORLD AND NOT THE TWO GATES. YOU WILL INHERITE HOWEVER, HIS KNOWLEDGE AND FORMS BUT HIS CHAKRA WILL BE SUPPLIED FROM YOU AND YOU ONLY. ACCEPT THIS UZUMAKI NARUTO, THIS GIFT AND CURSE FROM THE GODS!"** Naruto anger took over him. "I-I Can't accept this fat-" Suddenly, Naruto began to glow and so is the lifeless body and began to merge. As white light engulfed them, The Shinigami opened a portal and threw the light in.

'**THE WORLD IS RIDING ON YOUR SHOULDERS, UZUMAKI NARUTO.'**

* * *

(Elemental Country, Unknown Date)

*Thump* Naruto fell on the ground as the portal closes. He opens his eyes and looked around him.

"Man, That's one heck of a dream! I thought I was dead!" He spoke to himself but he notices a change on his height as well as appearance and voice. His hand was shaking in nervousness as he felt his face.

'_What in the world...'_ He thought as he rushed to the nearest body of water. When he was there, he immediately checked his reflection. To his horror, His face and body is that of Minato Namikaze himself.

'_No... It can't be happening...' _Naruto thought as he held his knee lying down, crying. _'It can't be happening...'_ Then sleep took over him.

* * *

(Next Day)

Naruto woke up drowsy. He washed his face and ate food from the wild. He skimmed back to yesterday.

'_I thought that I had enough tears to shed after Kakashi-sensei's death... heh, I look pathetic right now...'_ He thought bitterly. _'I guess I have to do what the Gods says, since I pretty much can't do anything now.' _He dusted himself out and went to a clearing.

'_Let's see what my father can do.'_ He made a familiar cross-shaped hand sign and gather his chakra. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" He yelled as one cloned poof to existence. Naruto flinched at this.

'_It took around an eighth of my chakra just to summon one... Must be the cause of Kyuubi's absence.'_ He thought as he taunted the clone and prepared an unfamiliar form to him.

The clone rushed into battle and threw a strong left hook, a right uppercut and a 360 degree backhand. Naruto dodged to the right, jumped, and in his momentum, backflipped. He then counter attack the clone with a quick left- right jab and a kick to the shin while in a back handspring. As the clone flew in the air he took a tri- pronged kunai in his pocket and threw it in the direction of the clone. As the kunai went through the clone, he whispered. "HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU!" he then appeared behind the clone, holding the kunai in a yellow flash. He then bash the head of the clone with his heel, poofing the clone out of existence.

Naruto landed gracefully to the ground and stood up. He suddenly flinched as he felt his chakra level.

'_Wow. Looks like I've been dependent on Kyuubi's Youki too much...But on the other hand, looks like dad's body is well-built and balanced and the style of fighting... It rocks, even if it is a reflex action! Well, back to more training.' _He thought as he went through the katas of his and his father.

* * *

(A few days later)

"Well, it's time to move to a random direction... since I don't know where the hell I am!" He screamed to the heavens. He then walked to the east direction from basing on the continental map. "Well, I also need to get some clothing, But I like this get-up though, got to make some copies of this." His appearance is that of the Yondaime. Chunnin vest, Ninja pants, his trademark coat.

This is where Minato's journey begins.

* * *

(A few days later, Location Unknown)

'_I got to get out of this fucking place...' _thought a certain girl as she escape from her own village. A sound of an alarm went in the village and police took chase to the girl. The girl ran as fast as she could until fainted in exhaustion.

Coincidentally, Naruto was walking pass by the village when she saw the girl unconscious on the side of the road, hidden on a bush. _'I wonder who it is?' _He thought as he look through the bush. When he looked however, he was shocked.

A red- haired girl was lying in the bush, her clothing is torn apart, breast almost visible if not for the half top covering it. But what Naruto was shock most is the identity of the girl.

'_Tayuya?!?!'_

**

* * *

A/N: To all reader's who are familiar with my other stories, I'm sorry to say that I lost sight of the plot of all stories I wrote except this. My job made me forget the chapters I was supposed to write and so I'm quite sorry about this.**

**It's really hard to write this that i needed to write it down in a piece of paper just to think of the 1****st**** chapter of this fanfic. **

**Meh, Anyway, This is my 5****th**** story, please read and review, any suggestion blurt it out. If any comments on the plot, say it out loud. I'll take note as soon as I'm done with my freaking load of work.**

**Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto yeah**

(Outskirts of Unknown Village)

* * *

'_What am I going to do with you?'_ Naruto thought as he rubbed his temple. He had brought Tayuya to his camping site after he had discovered her. He sighed for the umpteenth time as he wathed over the sleeping girl. Suddenly as on cue, the girl slowly opened her eyes. When she did open her eyes, she was shocked looking at Naruto. She then backed away screaming

"Stay away you bastard! Don't you see, I hate that fucking place! So leave me alone, you fucker!" Naruto looked at her questioningly, then became surprised.

"Woah there! Your not in trouble or something, I just happen to past by when I saw you." He said defensively. Tayuya glared at him and huffed.

"Tch. You expect me to thank you?" She looked at Naruto nodding. She then made "the finger" at him and said. "Then fuck you! I give no shit to anybody."

Naruto looked at her blankly. "Ok… so where will you go now? Since you practically ran away from your village." He asked.

Tayuya huffed. "It's none of your fucking business bastard."

"Ok, your on your own then. This where we part ways." He said as he stood up and began to walk away.

Tayuya face grew red. She stood up and follow him. "Wait!" She said.

Naruto looked back and saw her catching to him. "Hmm? What's wrong?" He asked.

Tayuya tried to find her words then spoke up. "I… uh… I want to travel with you!"

Naruto looked at her blankly. "But I thought you said-" He was cut off by Tayuya.

"I know what I said! I just want to follow you as thanks for saving me! You jerk!" She said as she tried to kick him in the stomach. Naruto just dodged it.

"Ok, ok! No need to get cranky! So what's your name girl?" _'Even though I knew it from the start as to not raise suspicion.'_ He thought.

"My name, sir, is Tayuya! What's yours?" She asked.

"Na- Minato, Minato Namikaze." _'Shit almost said my name out loud! I'm not Naruto anymore I'm supposed to be My dad.' _He thought as he answered Tayuya.

"Minato Namikaze? As in THE Minato Namikaze? The Yondaime of Konoha?" She asked.

"Well, yes, yes I am." He said while he smiled.

Tayuya was shocked. "You gotta be shitting with me! What are you doing here?!?!" She shouted.

"Uh… I'm just passing by I guess." He said with a shrug.

"Shouldn't you be ruling over your oh-so-beloved village?" She said sarcasticly.

Minato rolled his eyes. **(A/N: I'll be using Minato for the Naruto minded Minato since there will be confusion later in the chapters.) **"No, I wouldn't." He answered simply like it was the obvious answer in the world.

Tayuya was shocked then stopped walking making Minato look back. "Why?" She asked. "Why leave your village? You, loved by all people, one of the strongest in the continent. Leave?" Tension rising.

Minato just sighed. _'I need to make a legible reason here…'_ "Because, Tayuya, It's the same reason why you left, I suppose." He said.

Tayuya looked at him strangely. "But I didn't tell you why I left!" She said angily.

'_Shit!' _Minato thought as he pounder how to escape this situation. "Why did you leave the village then?" He aasked.

"Why the fuck should I tell you?!?!" she yelled.

Minato just waved his finger at her and winked. "Trade secrets."

Tayuya glared at him. " I hate you…"

Minato just laughed. "Just tell." He replied.

Tayuya sighed. "Fine. But I warn you it gets sappy you know,"

"Sure, whatever, just tell." Minato said getting frustrated.

Tayuya then told her story about her childhood. Minato just listened without questions.

"And that's my stupid story." She said.

"I see… well I guess I could-" just before said anything noises came from their south.

"I wonder what that noise is?" He said to himself.

Just as the noise became louder, Tayuya's eyes widened. "Shit! Their here… We got to run from those fuckers!" She said as she took Minato's hand and ran to the opposite direction only to meet a gang of bandits blocking their way.

"Oh look what we have here, it's Tayuya- chan. Come along now, mommy's waiting." He said smiling.

"Fuck you! Go to hell fuckers!" She replied.

"Watch your tongue girl, or we might be not so merciful. Besides we have you surrounded."

"I don't want to! Can't you fucking get that?!?!" She said, her body shivered in nervousness.

The bandit just shook his head. "tsk. Tsk. Tsk. I guess we have too take you by force."

Minato then decided to intervene.

"Hey, don't you know what your doing is sexual harassment or do I need to put that in your empty head of yours?" He said looking at the bandits.

"You shouldn't mess with us punk! Don't you know that girl there is valuable to our client?!" He retorted.

Minato looked back her only to see her shivering. _'What have these bastards done with her?' _He thought as he readied himself to battle. "You shall do no harm to the child."

The bandits glared at him. "Are you mocking us? You dare defy us? Then die! Kill him, get the girl later!" He pointed at Minato.

Then all the bandits charged at him. Minato grabbed Tayuya and shunshin'ed out of the field. The leader was surprised, then turned into anger "Chase him!.". On a clearing Minato placed a bewildered Tayuya on a branch of a tree. "You need to hide for a while I have to deal with these bandits, ne?" He smiled at her and vanished to the clearing.

He landed at the center of the clearing just as the bandits surrounded him. The leader glared at him then grinned. "You won't be able to escape boy. Now die!" the bandits charged at him all around. Minato created a Kage Bunshin beside him and grabbed it by the wrist then spun around. While spinning, the clone kicked the bandits surrounding them. After spinning twice, the clone landed and toss the original to the air the took two kunais out to attack. The original who was up in the air cupped his hand and made a giant swirling ball. He the dived in. The clone fought the bandits surrounded him then on cue smiled before it dispelled. The bandits where at loss, but then they heard a wind being cut in the air, they looked up and all they saw is a big swirling ball. **"OODAMA RASENGAN!!!**" the ball collided with the ground, dusts flying all over the place. When the dust cleared, Minatostood in the center of the large crater.

"That's all of them… Tayuya you can come out now." He said as he looked where he hid Tayuya. He saw the leader of the bandits holding her hostage, smiling like a madman.

"Hehehe… You thought you won eh? Well, your wrong! You want this girl? You want her to live freely so badly? Then sacrifice your life in exchange!" He said in glee.

Minato looked at the Tayuya who said "Don't do it! It's better if I die by this fucker than letting a great man die!"

"Quiet you!" He said as he place the knife at her throat. "So what's it gonna be? Your life or hers? Either way, it's a win- win situation for me." He said then cackled.

Minato sighed then replied. "Fine. You win, release the girl then kill me." He then stood a few meters away from him. The bandit then smiled. "Gladly!" He released her then ran to Minato, positioning his knife, ready for the stab.

Tayuya looked on horror as she witness the death of the Yondaime. She screamed in desperation. "MINATO-SAN!!!!" The bandit stabbed Minato through the heart then looked at him. But was shocked at the reaction he was given. Minato was smiling the made a half seal tora sign and said "Bunshin Daibakuha." The clone exploded, and so is the bandit.

Minato suddenly appeared before the surprised Tayuya. "I knew that would happen, so I made a exploding clone to switch with just in case." He said smiling while scratching behind his head. Tayuya punched in the gut, then hugged him, surprising Minato. "T-tayuya?" He asked.

"Don't do that again you jerk! You almost made me cry… bastard." She said, tears streaming down her face.

Minato was lost _'Is this the aggressive, swear- like- a- sailor Tayuya?' _He thought. Then he hugged back. "I'll never do that again, I promise." He said.

"You sure?" Tayuya asked innocently.

"Of course. I never go back on my promises, that's my nindo." He said smiling _'I promise Tayuya, I promise.'_

"Come now let's sleep for the night. Tomorrow, we travel." He said as he walked back into camp. Tayuya following him, smiling for the first time since the flute incident.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well, that's my second chapter. Meh, I swear I get fewer review every new stories. Review please. It took all my time and efforts for a story. So there.

**Pairings? Uhhh… secret but you know the one of it. Just for surprise hehehe….**

**That's all for now. Later!**

**PEACE OUT!!!**


End file.
